The invention relates to a transmission chain for a cone pulley drive, comprising a number of intercoupled links each accommodating two pivot pins which lie at right angles to the link plane and are inserted through link openings, and the end surfaces of which cooperate as friction faces with the cone surfaces, and whose longitudinal sides form rolling surfaces with a radius of curvature different from same of the rolling surface cooperating therewith, and where provision is made between each pivot pin, on the one hand, and the opposite-lying upright opening sides of a number of adjacent links, on the other, for an intermediate piece with rolling contact action whose first longitudinal side bears a coupling ridge running in the lengthwise direction for coupling the intermediate piece to the link opening sides, and the oppposite-lying second longitudinal side forms the rolling surface cooperating with the longitudinal side of the pin.